Shingo's Journal
by Rue Arclight Sawatari
Summary: Curhatan Shingo mengenai kehidupannya selama ini. AR, semi-AU.


_**Story By: **_**Rue Arclight Sawatari**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Kazuki Takahashi, Shin Yoshida, & Naohito Miyoshi**_**.**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Drama/Parody/Family.**_

_**Main Chara: **_**Shingo Sawatari**_**.**_

_**Crossover: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal & Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**_

_**Warning: Spew Warning, typo, some mistakes EYD, AR, crossover, OC, semi-AU.**_

_**A/N: **_**Sekedar curhatan nista Shingo dari hasil**_** collab fic **_**dengan**_** Author **_**Gia-XY**_**.**_

_**xXx**_

_**Shingo's Journal**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Hai, salam kenal. Namaku, Shingo, Shingo Arclight. Arclight? Ya, aku <strong>Putra Pertama <strong>dari pasangan **Thomas Arclight** dan **Rio Arclight**. Siapa sangka, di saat selama ini aku mengira bahwa aku adalah **Putra Tunggal** dari calon walikota Maiami _City_, ternyata aku adalah anak yang hanya dititipkan oleh mereka berdua.

Mengapa hal itu terjadi? Semua berubah semenjak seorang bocah sial menyerang.

Oh, maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk mengatakan hal yang kasar, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Memang, aku pernah berharap, memiliki seorang adik yang selalu mengagumiku, sebagai seorang kakak teladan. Kenyataannya, jauh lebih buruk dan lebih kejam dari fantasy.

Di saat aku hampir PDKT dengan seorang seseorang, Yuuya Sakaki, mendadak aku dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seorang bocah berumur delapan tahun dengan memakai _hoodie_ panda. Bayangkan sendiri betapa brutal dan menyebalkannya dia. Semenjak kedatangannya, hari-hari damai dan menyenangkanku berubah. Dia tidak pernah diam, selalu mengacau, dan hobi mengerjaiku. Berbeda dengan harapanku beberapa tahun lalu.

Sebagai seorang murid elit teladan _Leo Duel School_, sungguh hina memiliki seorang adik sepertinya. Bahkan dia malah berpihak pada rival-rivalku dan sok manja dengan Yuuya-kun, cih! Adik durhaka! Nyaris saja aku menuduhnya palsu dan hanya mengaku-ngaku, sialnya, bocah itu memiliki bukti nyata.

Tuhan ternyata tidak berbaik hati menyudahi penderitaanku, sekitar beberapa hari setelahnya, adikku mendaftar menjadi _member_ _You Show Duel School_. Terlalu ..., kurang ajar.

Walau di satu sisi, aku senang. Tuhan masih menyayangiku, karena adikku akan diantar jemput oleh Yuuya-kun ke You Show Duel School. Nyaris setiap hari, Yuuya-kun datang untuk menjemput. Tentu aku ikut, untuk menemani adikku.

Sekali lagi, di saat aku sudah akan terbiasa dengan semua hal ini. Ternyata Tuhan masih memiliki kejutan lain, suatu kenyataan yang sesungguhnya sudah kuketahui, tapi entah kenapa ingatanku terkunci.

**Aku bukanlah anak dari calon mayor Maiami **_**City**_**.**

Ya, cukup satu kalimat itu saja. Sungguh aku benar-benar sangat terkejut, benar-benar terkejut. Siapa sangka bahwa hal itu adalah fakta? Bahkan adikku sendiri tak mengetahuinya semenjak ia dilahirkan.

Orangtua asliku sudah kusebutkan namanya barusan ...

Itulah faktanya. Aku kembali pada orangtuaku, orangtua kandungku. Senangkah aku? Ya, aku bahagia, hanya 25%. Memang, semenjak margaku berubah menjadi Arclight, masih ada yang memanggilku dengan marga 'Sawatari'. Tak heran, mereka pasti lebih mengenalku dengan nama itu. Terkadang Yuuya-kun juga memanggilku dengan nama itu, walau sekarang sudah mulai sering memanggilku dengan nama kecilku.

Nah, mengapa kebahagiaanku dengan keluarga kandungku hanya 25%? Tak lain dan tak bukan karena ayah kandungku, IV, di balik wajah _charming_-nya, merupakan sosok pria yang **haus darah**. Terbukti karena sebagian fans-nya mendapatkan siksaan yang menyakitkan jiwa beserta fisik, hal itu berlaku pada buah hatinya sendiri. Di sisi lain, ibuku, merupakan seorang **Ratu Es**. Bayangkan sendiri betapa seramnya ia jika marah, suhu pasti menurun secara tiba-tiba.

Lebih parahnya, ternyata aku memiliki adik lain. **Iris Arclight, **selama ini ia tinggal dengan kembaran ibuku, dan adikku yang satu ini merupakan **_copy_-an sempurna** dari ibuku. Bayangkan sendiri seberapa seramnya mereka jika marah di saat bersaman, nyaris aku mati beku berkali-kali, apalagi jika sudah disiksa mereka. Bahkan ayah kandungku sendiri tak berdaya di tangan ibuku.

Yang terparah, bocah panda, adik bungsuku, seringkali mengekoriku ke mana-mana. Anak yang paling dimanja, usil, bandel, dan cengeng. Jangan dianggap anak _innocent_, ya. Begini-begini dia **_fansgirl _akut stadium tiga**, selalu membawa kamera ke mana-mana untuk memotret berbagai hal yang dianggapnya moment mesra. Yang membuatku jengkel, haruskah ia menjadikanku objek pemilik wajah jelek? _Hell no_, wajah ganteng kono neo new Arclight begini dibilang jelek. Apalagi dia selalu _fansgirling_ dengan Aibou-nya, bungsu Akaba.

Setiap harinya, pasti selalu terdengar suara tawa liar Papa melihatku teraniaya. Cih, mana bocah itu ikut tertawa sambil merekamku. _Like father like daughter_, sama-sama durhaka. Satu-satunya pendukungku hanyalah kembaran Mama, **Shark, Ryouga Kamishiro**. Oh, betapa bahagianya aku ada yang senasib, seringkali ia menjadi korban incaran Papa dan bocah itu. Bedanya, jika tak ada Mama, dengan senang hati _Oji-sama_ melempar adikku ke kolam hiu. Mampus saja sana.

Ending, rival-rivalku, seperti _CEO_ muda, Reiji Akaba, berkali-kali mereka mengambil langkah maju dalam operasi mengambil hati Yuuya Sakaki. Huh, curang sekali. Aku yang bertemu Yuuya lebih dulu! Enak saja mendahuluiku! Parahnya lagi, adikku dan partner-nya berpihak pada rival-rivalku.

Beruntungkah aku? Menjadi anggota keluarga Duelist yang menjadi favorite banyak orang? Bahkan anak pertama. Sama sekali tidak, aku menderita di kelilingi mereka. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap cinta keluargaku.

Oh, ya. Nama adikku, **Rue Arclight, **dan partner-nya, **Kurohana Akaba**.

_**xXx The End xXx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>xXx Omake xXx<strong>_

"Lalala~ _boku wa_ Shingo Ar –"

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PAPAAAAAAA! MAMAAAAAA! ONEE-CHAN! RUE NEMU HARTA BERHARGA!"

"Berisik!" Shingo menggerutu, ada apa lagi dengan adiknya? Pagi-pagi malah teriak-teriak kencang, entah apa yang dimaksudnya dengan 'harta'.

Berusaha tidak mempedulikan kericuhan adiknya, Shingo kembali bernyanyi-nyanyi sambil keramas. Harap gunakan _headphone_, takutnya ada gendang telinga seseorang yang rusak seketika.

"Hn~ hn~ _kono_ ne—"

"AHAHAHAHA! _NICE_, RUE! NANTI KIRIM PADA VECTOR, YA!"

"Aku seorang murid telad—"

"_MOCHIRON DESU_!"

"Banyak yang mengag—"

"ANAK PINTAR~ NANTI PAPA BELIKAN ES KRIM~!"

"Akulah Sh—"

"HAU! PAPA! RUE MAU _VANILLA_!"

"BERISIK!"

BRAK!

Wah, pintu kamar mandi langsung dibanding Shingo. Mas, dikau pakai handuk untuk menutupi bawahan, 'kan? Narator tak sudi mata ternoda. Shingo mencibir, dengan cepat, ia mengenakan pakaian santai, mumpung hari ini libur sekolah, dan kebetulan mereka akan berekreasi ke suatu tempat.

Mumpung Thomas dan Rue masih berada di ruang tengah, Shingo bergegas keluar kamar dengan handuk kecil di rambutnya yang basah. Rio dan Iris, pasti sibuk membuat sarapan beserta bekal.

"GYAHAHAHA! TAK KUSANGKA ADA HARTA TERSEMBUNYI DI MANSION INI!"

"RUE SENDIRI KAGET, PA!"

"OI! PAPA! BOCAH!"

Spontan, Rue dan Thomas menoleh, terlihat Shingo terengah-engah memasuki ruangan. Pasti capek berlari-lari ke ruang tengah, mana mansion ini cukup luas. Selama beberapa detik, Thomas dan Rue terdiam melihat Arclight sulung itu. Shingo sendiri, kedua matanya mengerling, mencari-cari sesuatu yang menyebabkan tawa setan ayah dan adiknya.

Sampai akhirnya, pandangan Shingo tertuju pada sebuah notes biru. Bukannya itu ...

"GYAH! JURNALKU!"

"WAHAI! AKTOR ASLINYA AKHIRNYA DATANG!"

"_NICE_ CATATANMU, SHINGO~! DIJAMIN KAU AKAN TERKENAL, NAK! MELAMPAUI PAPA!"

"BOCAH! JANGAN KABUR! KEMBALIKAN JURNALKU!"

"OGAH! AIBOU HARUS LIHAT DULU!"

"CEPAT SINI!"

"HUWA! MAMA! RUE MAU DIJEWER ONII-CHAN!"

"SHINGO!"

"AMPUN!"

"AHAHAHAHA! _NICE_! TERUS LARI KALIAN BERDUA!"

"HARGA DIRIKUUUU!"

"JURNALNYA RUE _COPY_~!"

"NUOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**~xXx~**_


End file.
